Dominacja Severańska
thumb|214px|Taka mała Dominacja Severańska stała się tak dużą solą w oku Imperium.Wiele rebelii w Imperium Człowieka kończyło się klęską, jak również wiele z nich było zaplanowanych przez Chaos, a nieliczne były kumulacją błędów ludzkiego supermocarstwa. Niewiele z nich nie zostało spacyfikowanych, a jeszcze mniej było efektem chęci wybudowania własnego państwa, ponieważ milenia istnienia Imperium sprawiły, że wielu stało się tymi, którzy nie chcieli oderwać się od Imperium, a ich celem była po prostu liberalizacja życia politycznego oraz pozyskanie większych praw dla siebie i swoich bliskich. Wyjątkiem była 'Dominacja Severańska'w oryginalnej wersji językowej Severan Dominate, jedna z niewielu rebelii nie podsycanych przez Chaos i przynajmniej jedyna znana, która swoją insurekcję zakończyła sukcesem, wskutek czego oderwała się od reszty supermocarstwa. Te zbuntowane kolonie ludzkości leżą w Segmentum Obscurus, na "galaktyczną północ" od Scintilli położonej w sektorze Calixis, a konkretniej w dwóch pod-sektorach - Peryferialnym i Froncie Spinward. Jest to teren leżący nieco na "południe" od Strefy Halo, gdzie kończy się zasięg Astronomicanu i na "północny zachód" od niesławnego Oka Grozy. Dominacja jest rządzona przez dawniej będącego gubernatorem pod-sektora księcia Severusa XIII-ego z planety Kulth, która kiedyś była stolicą państwa; obecnie jest nią Karacallia. Zwycięstwo jego grupy w walce z Imperium i w wojnach kampanii na terenie Frontu Spinward pokazało, że Imperium nie jest jedynym państwem ludzkim zdolnym przeciwstawić się Xenos i Chaosowi, ale również że obalenie dyktatury nie jest niewykonalne. Imperium, które uważało że rebelie takowe są niedopuszczalne próbowało stłumić secesjonistów, oskarżając mieszkańców o herezje. Doszło nawet do prób zorganizowania Exterminatusa całego pod-sektora, jednak nie doszło do niego przez akcje sił specjalnych Dominacji. Historia Początki kolonizacji Sektor Calixis został, wedle najstarszych źródeł, skolonizowany przez ludzi podczas Złotej Ery Technologii, gdzieś trochę czasu po pierwszym kontakcie. W obecnym sektorze Calixis istniały trzy rasy - Eldarzy, ludzkość i Orkowie. Starożytne legendy mówią o tym, jakoby orkowe Łaaa!Według polskiej wersji językowej Łaaa! jest formą poprawną, jednak inni mówią, że oryginalne WAAAGH! jest formą poprawną. było bliskie zniszczenia centralnej części imperium eldarskiego, jednak z pomocą przyszli ludzie, którzy od człekokształtnych Xenos w nagrodę na swoją własność otrzymali planety, z których wygnali barbarzyńskich obcych, a które były mało znaczące dla nich.Według Games Workshop jest to bliskie starożytnych legend. Planety te nie podzieliły losu większości obecnie będących w lub na granicy Oka. Przez milenia od czasu kolonizacji były samodzielnymi państewkami. Nie dosięgły ich praktycznie wcale wydarzenia z Epoki Walk, Wielkiej Krucjaty, Herezji Horusa czy nawet z Wieku Apostazji. Długo pozostawały poza władzą imperialną oraz zainteresowaniem obcych i Wielkiego Arcywroga. Ponowne odkrycie i dom Severan Ponowne odkrycie sektora nastąpiło dopiero za sprawą dowódcy jednego z regimentów Astra Militarum Severusa Severana. Na te tereny trafiono w 39. tysiącleciu podczas szalejących w pobliskich sektorach wojen, więc wkrótce odkrywając że nie są częścią Imperium rozpoczęto wojnę o włączenie tych terenów do wielkiego państwa ludzkości. Rozpoczęła się krwawa Krucjata Angevińska, niewygodna dla Wolnych Handlarzy, którzy wiedzieli o tych miejscach, ponieważ często ukrywali tam swoje skarby. Mimo to Imperium Człowieka ostatecznie podbiło te tereny i nazwało je Sektorem Calixis. Stolicę sektora ulokowano w Scintilli, zaś jego odkrywca otrzymał dla siebie pod-sektor nazwany Peryferiami, położony na galaktycznej północy. Severus przejął władzę pod imieniem Severus I, przyjmując również tytuł książęcy, zaś zwierzchnikiem swojej milicji mianował Lorda Generała Golgenna AngevinBohater Gwardii Imperialnej. To on wcielił planety sektora do Imperium i od niego nazwano Krucjatę., odwołując z tego stanowiska Drususa, który założył w sektorze własne państwo w ramach Imperium - Marchie Drususa. Po swojej śmierci dostąpił zaszczytu bycia Świętym, tak jak legendarny Solar Macharius. Wkrótce miejsce to stało się areną walk między rozmaitymi grupami w galaktyce, czyli Imperium, Chaosem, Orkami, Eldarami, ich zepsutymi kuzynami, a nawet pomniejszymi grupami. W większości z wojen w tym sektorze to właśnie państwo Imperatora było zwycięskie, aczkolwiek miało tym samym po swojej stronie najwięcej ofiar śmiertelnych. Łaaa! Czyngisa Trupiozembnego Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy za panowania Severusa XIII-ego do sektora przybyły siły jednego z Łaaa!, którego wodzem był Czyngis Trupiozembny. Podczas tych wydarzeń mieszkańcy Sektora Calixis stawiali silny opór, ale niestety najeźdźców przybywało i mieli przewagę liczebną. Gubernator sektora prosił o pomoc, więc otrzymał ją, lecz nie wszystkie z pod-sektorów dostały ją od niego. Wiele z nich było bowiem odciętych od reszty i ich władcy musieli radzić sobie z siłami jakie mieli pod swoją komendą. Wsparcie oczywiście docierało, ale w niewielkich liczbach i powoli, albowiem skupiono się na obronie stolicy Calixis, czyli Scintilli. W obliczu braku pomocy ze strony swoich przełożonych w głowie władcy Peryferiów powstał pomysł, żeby stworzyć własne państwo będące mniej totalitarnym niż mocarstwo, któremu służył i które stanie się gwarantem obrony przed Xenos i siłami z Oka Grozy. Podczas gdy siły Czyngisa Trupiozembnego zostały odparte z terenów Scintilli Severus XIII, potomek Severusa I-ego - tego który wiele stuleci temu odparł tego Herszta - musiał mu stawić czoła tak samo, jak jego poprzednik podczas odzyskiwania dla Imperium tych systemów gwiezdnych. Wówczas książę zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych i ogłosił im, że posiłki nie dotrą i Imperium Człowieka zostawiło tak naprawdę Peryferia na pastwę losu. Niewielu poparło secesję, gdyż większość wierzyła, że władza na Scintilli nie zostawi ich w potrzebie i Wielka Rada Terry rozkaże natychmiast im pomóc. Wkrótce rebelianci zorganizowali powstanie, w którym wojskowi imperialni zabijali się nawzajem będąc teraz po dwóch stronach barykady. Orkom spodobało się to, gdyż wynikła z tego jeszcze większa walka. Proklamacja i reakcja imperialnych thumb|201px|Założyciel Dominacji Sewerańskiej - książę Severus XIII z domu SeveranTrupiozembny ostatecznie przegrał po jednym z nieudanych ataków na stolicę Sektora Calixis, w którym zmuszony był się wycofać. Tymczasem buntownicy wygrali starcia z Orkami i lojalistami, urywając kontakt z resztą Imperium Człowieka, ustanawiając nawet własną formę Imperialnego Kultu. Wkrótce na granicy pod-sektora zorganizowana została ekspedycja Gwardii Imperialnej. Chcieli odkryć co się stało, obawiali się podboju tych planet przez Orków lub co gorsza Wielkiego Arcywroga. W skład ekspedycji weszły głównie lekkie okręty. Gdy tylko dotarli do "północnych" granic systemu planety Kulth odkryli lecące stamtąd okręty kosmiczne nieznanej ludzkiej frakcji, która wyglądała jak Gwardia Imperialna, ale kolor nie był zielony tylko czerwony. Kiedy nawiązali połączenie do ich systemu trafił film z przemówienia Severusa XIII-ego. Mówił on o "odłączeniu się od fałszywego Imperium, które pozostawiło swoje planety na łaskę Imperatora" i o "skorumpowanej Wielkiej Radzie Terry". Wkrótce też dotarła wiadomość o niezidentyfikowanych okrętach ludzi, wypuszczających na planety kapsuły z ulotkami nawołujące do powstania przeciw Senatorum Imperialis oraz Inkwizycji, która zabijała w ludobójstwach mieszkańców, którzy stanęli po stronie księcia. Wideo kończyło się słowami o proklamacji niepodległej konfederacji planet zwanej od teraz Dominacją Severańską. Doktryna militarna była jasna - zabić wszystkich rebeliantówWedług polityki Imperium niepodległość od wpływów Terry jest herezją i bluźnierstwem wobec Imperatora.. Dominacja została zaatakowana przez ekspedycję, jednak poradziła sobie z okrętami. Jedynie dwa lekkie fregaty uciekły do granic. Gdy dotarły do stolicy sektora - Scintilli - ogłosiły że książę jest zdrajcą i heretykiem. Odebrano mu więc wszelkie odznaczenia, stopnie dowódcy oraz tytuły, ogłaszając że jest tyranem na Kulth. Tymczasem okręty secesjonistów dotarły do stolicy swojej frakcji i powiadomiły o agresji imperialnej. Rozpoczęto wysyłanie szpiegów na planety imperialne, aby zorganizowali inne grupy antyimperialne. Kapsuły wypuszczano coraz częściej, w nich zawarty był przekaz że "nie walczą z Imperialnym Kultem, lecz chcą uzdrowić wielki twór Imperatora, który jest skorumpowany i pożerany przez pychę oraz chciwość Wielkiej Rady Terry". Co ciekawe zaczęto wobec rebelii stosować tą samą taktykę, nawołując mieszkańców planet do obalenia Severusa XIII-ego celem "przywrócenia prawości oraz jedności pod-sektora". W obu przypadkach ulotki i kapsuły palono. Imperium kontratakuje Wobec takiego obrotu spraw państwo Imperatora zdecydowało się wytępić wszystkich z Dominacji i zniszczyć heretycki odłam Imperialnego Kultu, nazywany tak samo jak bunt Herezją Severańską. Do walki rzucono najpierw siły Scintilliańskich Fizylierów, jednego z lokalnych regimentów Imperialnej Gwardii. Pomimo wielu sukcesów niestety zostali zmiażdżeni przez niekiedy mniej liczebne, ale świetnie wyszkolone i przygotowane siły rebelianckie. Nieliczni, którzy przeżyli to piekło mieli po obu stronach opcję "Z nami lub śmierć". Pojmani przez Imperium Człowieka najczęściej mieli służyć jako mięso armatnie, inaczej było w przypadku tych w państwie księcia-buntownika, których wysyłano w głąb terytoriów kontrolowanych przez grupę antyimperialną. Wkrótce sztab imperialny na Scintilli podjął decyzję o połączeniu sił grup imperialnych pod jednym dowództwem w stolicy sektora Calixis. W skład armii weszło wiele z regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, reedukowani dawni żołnierze Dominacji, parę Karnych Legionów, grupa psioników, Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna, siły Inkwizycji, parę grup Adepta Sororitas, a nawet Adeptus Astartes z lokalnego zakonu Strażników Burzy. Ostatnie trzy wymienione grupy miały pozostać w roli pomocy dla pozostałych grup. Można powiedzieć, że taka siła, złożona niemalże liczebnie z sił porównywalnych ze średnią populacją świata-ula liczoną w setkach miliardów mogłaby ich zniszczyć w ciągu jednej ziemskiej godziny. Podczas przygotowań obu stron konfliktu do walki doszło do napadów Wolnych Handlarzy rebeliantów i lojalistów. Dochodziło też do kampanii marynarki, w których jedna strona bombardowała bazy wojskowe, a druga broniła ich. Jednak w tym samym czasie w pod-sektorze Peryferialnym zamajaczyło widmo o wiele większego niebezpieczeństwa dla obu grup. Czterej wrogowie Siły Imperium Człowieka wyruszyły. Wkrótce siły Dominacji robiły co mogły by nie tyle zniszczyć grupę armii, co bardziej spowolnić ich marsz przez planety. Jednak niespodziewanie ścierając się na planecie Kulth - stolicy Dominacji - oddziały obu grup zaatakowali znienacka Orkowie. Obcy zdziesiątkowali siły jak Gwardii Rebelianckiej, tak i Imperialnej. Na szczęście władza severańska uciekła i przeniosła się na Karacallię, obecną stolicę państwa (teoretycznie jest ona tymczasowo stolicą). Na miejsce wkroczyli Kosmiczni Marines, którzy odparli atak wroga, ale niedługo potem siły Dominacji zaatakowały taktyką wojny błyskawicznej i zwyciężyły. Zmusili lojalistów do przejścia w wojnę pozycyjną, miasta zmieniły się w ruiny, jedynie okolice miasta z pałacem severańskim zdołały ocaleć. Pomimo ciężkiego ostrzału artyleryjskiego obie strony nie dawały za wygraną. Wkrótce sztab wydał rozkaz wycofania Astartes z powodu kolejnego zagrożenia jakie się pojawiło w Calixis. Otóż sytuację planowały wykorzystać niecne siły zdrajców ludzkości. Południowe tereny sektora najechane zostały przez zdradzieckie regimenty Gwardii oraz Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Ich pojawienie się pozostaje zagadką, lecz cel był jasny - podbój na chwałę mrocznych panów. Dowiadując się o tym lojalni Imperatorowi Astartes musieli się wycofać i bronić południowych rubieży tych terenów. Tym bardziej że niebezpiecznie podchodzili pod stolicę. Druga połowa wyruszyła, aby powstrzymać orków zanim Ci rozpoczną kolejne Łaaa! i opanują całe Calixis. Dominacja korzystała z tego atakując tam, gdzie niedawno Xenos zniszczyli siły oraz bazy lojalistów. Severańczycy rozniesli wiele regimentów Gwardii oraz wszystkie Karne Legiony dosłownie w proch. Odwrót był w Imperium karany śmiercią, jednak w Dominacji zastosowano inną taktykę - awans społeczno-ekonomiczny w przypadku braku wycofania się oraz zniszczenia wroga. Wielu z żołnierzy severańskich połknęło haczyk, niejednokrotnie idąc na rzeź. Sytuację wykorzystali również Eldarzy, którzy zjawili się tutaj w nieznanym celu. Prawdopodobnie znaleźli jakiś artefakt lub cenną wiedzę z czasów przed UpadkiemInni spekulują że na jednej z planet mógł się rozbić jeden z pomniejszych światostatków.. Rzadko atakowali siły Dominacji, niemniej dowiedzieli się tym samym o secesjonistach. Zdjęcia i zeznania świadków mówią różne wersje, jedne są zgodne - obcy krótko brali udział w walce, pojawili się i niewiele czasu później zniknęli bez śladu. Nikt do dzisiaj nie wie w stu procentach z jakiego światostatku pochodzili. Przypuszcza się że mógł to być Ulthwe z racji położenia blisko Oka Grozy, które leży prawie że w sąsiedztwie sektora. Inni spekulują jakoby mógł to być obecnie nieliczny, ale wciąż niebezpieczny Iyanden z racji istnienia w okolicy innej frakcji. Dzieci Cierni - pakt z diabłem Ani Chaos, ani Orkowie, ani tym bardziej samo Imperium nie wiedziało że Severus potajemnie sprzymierzył się z kabałą Mrocznych Eldarów, a mianowicie - z Dziećmi Cierni, składającą się z wyzwolonych niewolników, upadłych panów, uciekinierów, zwykłych mend i osób z wątpliwą przeszłością wygnanych ze stolicy owej rasy - Commorragh. Książę zaproponował pakt: w zamian za skrytą pomoc dla rebelii odda więźniów skazanych na śmierć, obcych skazanych na taki wyrok oraz mało ważnych jeńców Kabale. Początkowo niechętnie podchodzili do przyszłego władcy secesjonistycznego państewka, ostatecznie jednak zgodzili sięEldarzy, nieważne jacy, są bowiem niezwykle dumną rasą.. Ataki chirurgiczne Kabały przebiegały niespodziewanie i szybko, tak jak wcześniej pojawiali się ich pobratymcy ze światostatków. Wielka armada, jaka wyruszyła zmiażdżyć separatystów musiała się podzielić w wyniku wojny z Orkami oraz Zgubnymi Mocami. Tylko jedna trzecia jej ruszyła, ale po atakach dekadenckich Xenos posiadali ledwie połowę potęgi. Mimo tego postanowili ściągnąć pomoc z reszty frontów, a nawet poprosili Wolnych Handlarzy o rozpoczęcie wojny za wiarę. Wojna była długa i krwawa. Opustoszały miasta i planety, zniszczone zostały okręty, nienawiść wrosła w serca i zatruła krew pobratymczą. Dzieci Cierni wbijały się w słabo bronione pozycje, ale nie zawsze tak było. Przed zakończeniem większości walk Mroczni Eldarzy odeszli, bo skończyła im się umowa na współpracę z rebeliantami. Wykorzystały to siły Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, Inkwizycji oraz Gwardii aby wspólnie skoncentrować atak na słabo ufortyfikowane miejsca, celem zniszczenia raz na zawsze rebelii. Dominacja nie dała za wygraną, bowiem wkrótce przeszła do kontrataku, niszcząc Orków na Kulth i Imperium Człowieka. Nie oznacza to jednak że w tamtych latach rozbili całkowicie ich armię wypędzając z Peryferiów. Jedynie zmniejszyli siły autokracji o 80 procent, a zielonoskórych - o jakieś 60. Spośród strat sił podlegających sztabowi bezpośrednio podległemu Wielkiej Radzie Terry największe poniosła Gwardia, zwłaszcza regimenty Scintilliańskich Fizylierów, a najmniejsze - Adeptus Astartes, jacy tam pozostali. Status obecny thumb|208px|Grupa severańskich transportowców Aquila atakuje pozycje Orków na KulthZwycięstwo rebelii księcia Severusa XIII-ego doprowadziło do rozbudzenia na niektórych planetach zewu otwartej walki i wypowiedzenia nieposłuszeństwa wobec Senatorum Imperialis, które coraz bardziej uciskało Calixis i wprowadzało nowe podatki oraz opłaty. Wielu z lokalnych Wolnych Handlarzy dołączyło wobec tego do Dominacji, aby mieć większą swobodę. W 41. tysiącleciu siły severańskie toczą walki na więcej niż jednym froncie - od strony reszty pod-sektorów ściągają siły krucjat oraz wszelkie dostępne siły Imperium, aby raz na zawsze zgnieść rebelię i zabić księcia. Kolejnym frontem są obcy, a jest ich sporo. Na terenie pod-sektora bazy mają szalejący na wielu planetach Mroczni Eldarzy, którzy pojawili się po Dzieciach Cierni. Nie oszczędzają nikogo zarówno z ras ludzkich, jak i nie-ludzkich. Wielokrotnie biorą jeńców i zmieniają w rozmaite okropności, dla których jedyną opcją uwolnienia od cierpienia jest ich śmierć. Od czasu do czasu zdarza się, że miejsce to atakują też Eldarzy mieszkający na światostatkach. Zjawiają się zazwyczaj na planetach na południu, gdzie kiedyś swoje wpływy miało ich mocarstwo. Ordo Xenos oraz inne grupy Imperium, a także rebelia wysnuwa teorię, jakoby istniało na terenie Calixis coś wyjątkowo cennego dla ich rasy. Nawet zdrajcy wyznający Chaos w rozmaitych formach są też widywani na planetach, gdzie toczą się walki. W tym przypadku znalezienie ich kryjówek oraz baz jest priorytetem dla Imperium, severan oraz obcych takich jak Eldarzy i ich dekadenccy bracia i siostry. Każda strona ma inne powody ich wyeliminowania, lecz robią wszystko by nie wycofał się ani jeden heretyk. Teraz jednak Dominacja ma kolejny cel - podbój sektora Scarus, który ma znacząco powiększyć teren oraz całkowite opanowanie reszty planet w swoich pod-sektorach. Wypuszczają ulotki i wysyłają agentów celem utworzenia ruchów antyimperialnych i choć idzie to niezwykle mozolnie wychodzi na to że wkrótce państwo Severusa XIII-ego będzie większe kosztem Imperium Człowieka. Planety Karacallia Karacallia to tymczasowa stolica Dominacji Severańskiej, znajdująca się niedaleko Lukiusa, prawowitej stolicy separatystycznego państwa. Ten system gwiezdny obfituje w ogromną ilość gazowych olbrzymów. Jeden z nich jest miejscem, gdzie wybudowano stację kosmiczną, a na jednym z jego księżyców zbudowano kolejny książęcy pałac, będący tymczasową siedzibą rządu severańskiego. To tam mieszka książę oraz oficerowie i politycy kierujący tym państwem. Z racji istnienia wielu gazowych gigantów kwitnie tutaj branża górniczo-hutnicza. Osady istnieją nie tylko na stacjach kosmicznych w atmosferze gazowych gigantów, są również na ich księżycach. Oprócz tego istnieje tutaj też świat-kuźnia, który produkuję największą w Dominacji ilość uzbrojenia dla armii. Kulth thumb|214pxUrzędowo stolica Dominacji, obecnie jest to świat wojny. Znajduje się tam pałac książęcy, siedziba rządu separatystycznego, ale przez szalejącą tutaj wojnę przeniesiono ją na stację orbitalną na Karacallii, pobliskiej kolonii, będącej gazowym olbrzymem. Na powierzchni i orbicie walczą przeciw sobie nieustannie trzy frakcje: Orkowie z grupy Czyngisa Trupiozembnego dla których celem było wydłużanie ukochanej wojny, wojska Imperium mające na celu wyeliminowanie obcych i rebeliantów celem odzyskania władzy nad Peryferiami oraz Dominacja Severańska, dla której Kulth jest stolicą i symbolem, bowiem to tu rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Thrax Świat przygraniczny, który porasta dziwna flora grzybiczna, zamiast znanych nam drzew są takie grzybopodobne. W takim klimacie wiele razy odnajdywali się doskonale Orkowie, ale zostali wygnani. Nie oznacza to jednak że ich nie ma w systemie - wiele z nich przybywa tutaj podbić planety albo też jako KorsarzeW oryginalnej wersji językowej nazywani są Freebooterz, pełnią rolę orkowych odpowiedników Wolnych Handlarzy. Thrax mimo tego, że jest słabo zasiedlony, skrywa mroczną tajemnicę, mianowicie pod ziemią leżą ruiny eldarskich miast sprzed Upadku. Dlatego właśnie przybyli tutaj podczas wojny o niepodległość planet, ścierając się ze swoimi mrocznymi kuzynami, którzy grabili przy okazji kosztowności z grobowców. Ci, którzy zdecydowali się tutaj zostać nie atakują Dominacji, ponieważ atakują ich lokalne niedobitki zielonoskórych. Maesa Jest tak jak Thrax światem przygranicznym, lecz pełnym ruin i nieustannych walk ludzi z Orkami, przez co jest dodatkowo światem wojny. Dominacja odkryła że działa tutaj osobista gwardia przyboczna Czyngisa Trupiozembnego, dlatego okręty nie lecą tutaj bez porządnej eskorty złożonej między innymi z krążowników dalekiego zasięgu. Istniały tutaj orkowe obozy pracy, gdzie zaciągano do pracy wielu mieszkańców pod-sektora. Widząc u niektórych powolną i nieodwracalną przemianę w Kopaczy zdecydowali się zbombardować je z orbity. Nikt nie ocalał, gdy siły severańskie wylądowały na planecie rozgromiły szeregi obcych, ale z miast które tam istniały pozostały jedynie ruiny. Ci którzy nie chcieli opuścić rodzinnej planety wybudowali sobie głęboko pod ziemią schrony w których zamieszkali. Z tej planety pochodzą najlepsi zabójcy Orkoidów w całym sektorze, Orkowie darzą ich za niezłomność oraz dostarczaną walkę jakąś formą szacunku. Orbiana Jest światem dzikim, znajdującym się na granicy dwóch sektorów - Calixis i Scarus. Znajduje się na "galaktycznej północy" Peryferiów. Przez wiele tysiącleci planeta była świadkiem napadów Orków, niejednokrotnie była pod ich okupacją, przez co dzikość świata została podkreślona jeszcze bardziej. Obecnie dochodzi do wyrzynania pozostałych zielonoskórych, a układ gwiezdny cieszy się spokojem od wojny. Jednak Dominacja jest cały czas przygotowana na ewentualny atak hordy obcych na planetę, dlatego często dochodzi do tajemniczych porwań lokalnej ludności, szczególnie więźniów, które są niczym innym jak werbowaniem przez Dominację mieszkańców planety w szeregi armii separatystycznej. Przypomina to trochę werbowanie przez Kosmicznych Marines. Kokytos Kokytos to mroźna, skuta lodem planeta wojny, przez co wielu uważa ją za piekło. Dominacja i Imperium ścierają się tutaj w warunkach lepszych jedynie od niesławnej Ohmsworld. Tutaj też istnieją kolejne eldarskie ruiny, tym razem świątyni Upiornej Straży. Siły obu stron zniszczyły ją, zanim czarownik zdołał obudzić groźną armię, po czym wrócili do walk. Teraz trwa tam wojna pozycyjna przy pomocy okopów, bunkrów, artylerii i okrętów kosmicznych. Dla sił obu stron trafienie tam jest niemal karą, ponieważ nic się nie zmienia, a temperatura sięga 70 stopni poniżej zera. Lukius Lukius jest światem wojny, gdzie początkowo walczyły siły Imperium z Orkami. Jest to teren graniczny między obecną Dominacją, a hordą zielonoskórych. Prowadzi się tutaj produkcję wielu sztuk broni i pojazdów, najczęściej idących na lokalny front. Kiedy doszło do rebelii niemal wszyscy, którzy byli lojalistami aż do końca, zginęli z rąk rebeliantów. Wielu przeszło na stronę rebeliantów i wysłano ich na reedukację w głąb państwa. Gdy wrócili, na Lukiusie nadal trwała wojna, ale Dominacja odzyskała część terytoriów, inne jednak zajęli Orkowie. Wszystko zanosi się na to że patowa sytuacja tutaj będzie trwać tak długo jak istnieją w Calixis separatyści oraz Orkowie. Cuyavale Cuyavale to dzika planeta, zamieszkała przez bardzo słabo rozwinięte plemiona ludzkie, porośnięta przypominającymi staroterrańskie wilgotne lasy równikowe puszczami z drzewami osiągającymi wysokość 100 metrów. Żyją tam też drapieżniki podobne do starożytnych dinozaurów z Ziemi, stanowiące podstawę lokalnej kuchni. Ludność planety walczy z pozostałymi po Łaaa! rasami zielonoskórych Xenos, więc są bardzo wytrzymali i silni. Dominacja chętnie porywa najsilniejszych z nich i rekrutuje do armii. Stalynthia Świat górniczy, stanowi źródło surowców oraz miejsce tworzenia największej ilości oręża wojennego razem z Lukiusem, lecz ustępują miejsca Karacallii, gdzie w tym układzie leży świat-kuźnia. Na tej planecie powstaje tańsze uzbrojenie, choć nie tak świeże jak na Lukiusie czy kunsztowne jak z Karacallii. Fourtheden Świat rolniczy i dosłownie spichlerz Dominacji - dostarcza największe ilości plonów dla Dominacji Severańskiej. Jednocześnie istnieje tam znaczna liczba wojskowych umocnień, ponieważ siły secesjonistów będą bez niej skazane na spore braki żywności, a co więcej Imperium wyszłoby z hasłem "chleb daje Imperium, głód daje rebelia". Książe wiedział o tym, dlatego rozkazał jak najszybciej cały układ zabezpieczyć militarnie na wypadek jakiegokolwiek ataku imperialnych. Ohmsworld Jest to świat-ul, będący też światem śmierci oraz wojny. Paskudna pogoda, trujące powietrze oraz zdradliwy klimat sprawia, że planeta ta jest uznawana za lokalny koszmar. Mieszkańcy żyją w specjalnych miastach-ulach zbudowanych do filtrowania powietrza, dłuższych od standardowych miast tego typu, z oknami dźwiękoszczelnymi i istniejącymi jedynie od wewnątrz - na zewnątrz miasta wydają się długimi, jałowymi górami z jaskiniami, które są w rzeczywistości lotniskami dla pojazdów. Walki tutaj przebiegają jedynie z udziałem pojazdów latających i piechoty, toczą się nie o obszar poza miastem czy o samo miasto, lecz o pokoje, ponieważ przez warunki planety nie daje się praktycznie prowadzić tutaj innych walk. Żołnierze idą od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, częściej walczą wręcz niż na dystans, największe batalie to te o klatki schodowe oraz korytarzeZarówno siły Dominacji, jak i Imperium uznają to miejsce za prawdziwe piekło, ustępujące jedynie demonicznym światom.. Siły zbrojne Dominacja Sewerańska używa tego samego oręża co Imperium Człowieka, ale dla rozróżnienia używa czerwonego koloru, jako oznaczenia swoich karabinów, pancerzy, czy nawet żołnierzy. Gwardia Rebeliancka thumb|218px|Gwardzistka severańska z wyposażeniemZ racji tego, że Dominacja jest państwem pochodzącym od Imperium Człowieka posiadają uzbrojenie dokładnie takie samo jak Astra Militarum - podstawowy karabin laserowy to M-35 Galaxy, pancerz jest karapaksowy, inne rzeczy też są podobne do Gwardii Imperialnej. Jednakże dla rozróżnienia barwą pancerza i broni nie jest zielony, lecz czerwony, ponieważ korzystają z takiego samego oręża. Wolni Handlarze Wielu z Wolnych Handlarzy sprzeciwiło się władzy lojalistów, którzy coraz bardziej tyranizowali te systemy gwiezdne i zmieniło frakcję. Działają podobnie jak Ci lojalistyczni, jednakże oni stanowią elitę wojskową, należą do arystokracji. W przeciwieństwie do imperialnych są jednak mniej ograniczeni, mogą sami wybierać cele oraz służą w roli członków wywiadu i kontrwywiadu. Dzięki odpowiednim zabiegom Dominacji mogą przeniknąć na tereny Imperium oraz podpuścić populację danej planety do powstania przeciw Wielkiej Radzie Terry, jednakże tym samym ryzykują pojawieniem się w rozruchach kultystów Chaosu, ukrywających się w podmieście. Psionicy i Nawigatorzy Niewiele wiadomo na temat psioników istniejących w Dominacji, choć wielu przypuszcza że zasady ich traktowania są takie same jak w przypadku dyktatury z jaką walczą separatyści. Ci "psioniczni renegaci" zdaniem Wielkiej Rady Terry są zagrożeniem dla ludzkości i mogą być uśpionymi agentami Chaosu, którzy tylko czekają, aby przy odpowiedniej chwili wywołać bunt wobec księcia i zmienić planety severańskie w demoniczne królestwa. Wydaje się jednak że psionicy zdają sobie sprawę z zagrożenia ze strony Chaosu, robiąc co w ich mocy razem z władzą separatystyczną, aby zabijać każdego psionika zafascynowanego choć w najmniejszym stopniu potęgą Mrocznych Bogów. Najgorsze dla lojalistów jest to, że niedawno Nawigatorzy z rebelianckich Wolnych Handlarzy przystali do Dominacji Severańskiej jako pełnoprawni obywatele i teraz wiele z rodzin Nawigatorów służy Severusowi XIII-emu. Zdając sobie sprawę, że flota taka może dolecieć bez problemu na granice Segmentum Solar, centralnych planet Imperium robią wszystko, aby nie wylecieli poza Sektor Calixis. Pociesza ich jedynie myśl, że buntownicy znajdują się na granicy zasięgu wielkiego Astronomicanu, więc ich homo navigo muszą się trochę wysilić, aby pokierować statkiem przez krańce obszaru terrańskiej astrolatarni psionicznej. Polityka Dominacja ma własną wersję Imperialnego Kultu, którą wykorzystuje do zwiększenia swojej władzy Severus XIII. Oprócz tego w państwie tym działa korpus oficerów politycznych nazywanych Książęcymi Legatami, którzy pełnią rolę Wielkiej Rady Terry, tyle że w wersji sewerańskiej. Ich głównym celem jest dbanie o utrzymanie państwa poprzez nieustanne propagowanie państwowej ideologii. Doktryna ta powstała na podstawie trzech haseł: współzależności, sprawiedliwości oraz uczciwości. Legaci pilnują, by każdy ją gloryfikował, a każdego kto ją antagonizuje lub zarzuca wady uznają za wroga i skazują na publiczną śmierć, aby zastraszyć resztę wrogów Dominacji. Stosunki z innymi frakcjami Dominacja ma wrogów ze wszystkich stron: od południa sektor atakują bandy kultystów Chaosu i upadłych Kosmicznych Marines, ze wschodu i północy nieustannie atakują ich Orkowie Czyngisa Trupiozembnego, tereny atakują w poszukiwaniu niewolników i łupów Mroczni Eldarzy, a wokół ruin na rozmaitych planetach znaleźć można też Eldarów ze światostatków; do tego dochodzi największy wróg rebelii jakim jest Imperium Człowieka, żądne zniszczenia w drobny mak separatystycznego narodu, zabicia Severusa XIII-ego oraz ponownego przyłączenia pod-sektora do siebie. Nie oznacza to jednak że Dominacja Severańska nie ma jako takich sojuszników - na krótko przed odłączeniem się od tyranii, podczas Łaaa! książe spotkał Dzieci Cierni, którzy byli wyrzutkami swojej rasy. Arystokrata zaoferował im przymierze: w zamian za pomoc w walce z Imperium Człowieka najciężej skazanych więźniów i najmniej potrzebnych żołnierzy lojalistów przekaże imMroczni Eldarzy dostawali również narkotyki, a Ci dawali w zamian pieniądze na finansowanie rewolty.. Tak się stało, do dzisiaj zresztą ta frakcja tych dekadenckich Xenos pomaga od czasu do czasu rebeliantom w walce z Orkami czy Imperium, lecz nigdy nie podniosą ręki na swoich pobratymców, nawet jeśli pochodzą oni ze światostatków. Różnice między Imperium a Dominacją Dominacja Severańska jest niczym innym jak tylko grupą, która odłączyła się od Imperium. Obie frakcje nie różnią się za bardzo od siebie, choć parę różnic można znaleźć. W Imperium władzę ma Imperator, lecz z powodu zasiadania od wielu lat na Złotym Tronie zastępuje go Wielka Rada Terry. W Dominacji też rządzi Imperator, lecz zamiast Wysokich Lordów Terry istnieją Książęcy Legaci. Powiązana z tą różnicą jest też schizma w Imperialnym Kulcie. Ten na Ziemi uznaje Imperatora za zbawcę ludzkości, podczas gdy ten na Karacallii uznaje księcia za kontynuatora dzieła boga ludzkości oraz nowego zbawcę. Również istnieje różnica ideologiczna - w Imperium panuje ideologia męczeństwa dla Imperatora, zaś w Dominacji tego nie ma, podobnie jeśli chodzi o Inkwizycję. W miejsce polityki zastosowanej przez lojalistów postawiono tak zwane "trzy filary rewolucji" - współzależność ludzi od siebie, tak jak księcia od Imperatora; sprawiedliwość wobec wszystkich obywateli oraz uczciwość w życiu codziennym. Należy też zauważyć że nie ma w Dominacji odpowiedników Adeptus Astartes, ponieważ rebelianci nie posiadają po swojej stronie żadnego z zakonów, nie wspominając już o niezbędnej technologii i wiedzy. Źródła *''Only War: Core Rulebook (strony 322-346)'' *''Dark Heresy Rulebook'' *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook (strony 286-326)'' *''Only War: Enemies of the Imperium (strony 10-32)'' *''Rogue Trader Rulebook (strony 330-365)'' *''Only War: Final Testament'' Ciekawostki *Ponieważ informacja o udanej rebelii doprowadziłaby do kolejnych takich powstań na terenie Imperium cała władza, zwłaszcza ta na Terze, ukrywa rezultaty wojny informując społeczeństwo, że bunt został zdławiony. Sama Dominacja wypuszcza na obrzeża swojego państwa ulotki nawołujące do sprzeciwu wobec Imperium. *Mundury Dominacji oraz jej kultura przypominają Imperium Romanum, zwłaszcza z okresu Oktawiana Augusta. *Istnieją przypuszczenia że w Dominacji Severańskiej prócz Nawigatorów mogą być też inne ludzkie rasy. Przypisy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Rebelie Antyimperialne Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje